


The good and The bad

by statonn



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Sad and Happy, life - Freeform, together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statonn/pseuds/statonn
Summary: Aaron and Robert have been together for over a year now.They have there up and downs but now will it all end.





	

“Why do you even want to go?” Aaron asked.

“Because they invited me, and I would feel a lot better if you’d come with me,” Robert answered.

“You do know Chrissie only agreed to invite you to rub it in, right?” Aaron argued.

“Like I care,” Robert said, “it’s my brother she’s marrying, I’m going for him.”

"Your brother who try to have you killed" Aaron stated

"We sorted everything out since then" Robert answered 

"And I want you to come so I don’t have to deal with them alone,” Robert said.

"Well, I can think of better things to do than seeing your ex-wife getting married.” Aaron argued

“Thank you very much,” Robert mumbled and walk out.

Aaron stormed upstairs.

Two day latter Robert was at Victoria with Andy getting ready for Andy wedding

"You sure you want to do this?" Robert asked   

"Yep more then you think" Andy said 

"Right let get a beer" Robert said 

"Where Aaron is he coming?" Andy asked

"He don't want to come he don't really want to see my ex wife getting married" Robert replied with sadness

Robert and Andy had got ready and was gave a drink before they when to church.

They arrived at the church. Robert was sat alone watching his ex-wife walk down the aisle towards his brother. He felt a weird kind of sad all he wanted to do was run out of the church someone sat down next to him  A hand slipped in his and he looked up into Aaron’s face. All of a sudden he felt relieved and save and like he could actually make it through this.Aaron squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile. “I’m sorry I’m late,” he said. Robert look in to Aaron eyes and smiled.

Everyone made there way to the reception at home farm.

Aaron and Robert was dancing to I Will Always Love You.

"What change your mind" Robert asked

"I was a tad jealous of you watching your ex wife get married" Aaron said with a smirk 

"Can i be honest with you Aaron?" Robert asked 

"Yes course you can" Aaron said 

"Am glad you come i was sat there watching my brother get married and never felt so alone never wanted to get out there as fast as i can and run to you because the truth is being with is where i feel save not having you near me at a time like this just made me feel sad and alone. Robert confessed 

"I never want you to feel sad and alone" Aaron said kissing him

Aaron and Robert was kissing very passionately in the middle of the dance floor 

"Go get a room" Adam said 

"Do you want to go home" Robert Whispered

"Yes" Aaron said Grabbing Robert hand

Aaron and Robert Arrived back home, Robert was kissing Aaron very passionately and then moving to kissing his neck and they was just about to go upstairs when Aaron heard someone shout his name.

"Who give you the right to cancel today?" A tall man said

"I had a wedding to attend" Aaron replied

"Well you just lost a lot a business" The tall man said

"Well u guess the only thing for you to do is leave" Aaron said

"Where were we" Aaron said

"what all that about" Robert said   

"was meant to have a meeting today" Aaron said

"Am sorry" Robert said

"There no need to be just get up them stairs and you can make it up to me" Aaron said with a smile 

Robert started kissing Aaron and led him upstairs.


End file.
